


Four is the Perfect Number

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Undertones, Cockwarming, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Switches, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Prompted: I would love you to write a rhink story smut about Rhett, link and wife’s being together
Relationships: Christy Neal/ Jessie Mclaughlin, Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/ Link Neal/ Christy Neal/ Jessie McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Four is the Perfect Number

One hand on Rhett’s inner thigh and the other on Christy’s, Link grins across the hot tub at Jessie. He knew he liked her from the start. Maybe it’s because they both knew they had tall blondes wrapped around their fingers. Maybe it’s because they both knew they’d bend over in a heartbeat for those blondes. Maybe it’s because they knew those blondes would easily bend over for them. Either way, the fiery-eyed brunettes have always had a connection and tonight they’re on the same wavelength. 

“Gimme a kiss,” Link murmurs, tilting his face towards his wife. Christy smiles and leans in, lingering longer than she usually would because she and Link both love having the McLaughlins’ eyes on them. He turns back to make eye contact with Jessie, trying to decipher what mood she thinks Rhett is in tonight. 

He has memories from the last time they were all together alone, face in the bedspread with Rhett behind him, fingers in his ass and dick in Jessie’s. His cock stirs as his imagination runs away with it, but he tries to reign it back in because he and Jessie have already decided they want it the other way tonight. Jessie moves closer to her husband who’s deep in some story, hand sliding low over his belly and lips at his ear. The big man stops in his tracks and Link grins, hand sneaking further up Christy’s thigh. 

“I think I’m ‘bout ready to dry off,” Link says after Jessie shoots him a wink. 

“I hope I won’t be dry for long,” says Christy, eyes following Link as he stands, unashamed of the bulge forming at the front of his swimsuit. 

“I’ll make sure you won’t, baby,” Link murmurs, shooting her a grin. Jessie smacks him on the ass as he gets out and then the other three follow. Swimsuits are left in a trail to the bedroom because they started the night with some semblance of decency, though it was never in the plan to end it that way. 

Pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, Link walks Rhett backwards until his knees hit the bed and he falls onto his back. Unabashedly, Rhett thrusts his hardness up into Link’s hip, murmuring as the smaller man mouths down his neck, “Gonna let me fuck your wife tonight, Neal?”

Link turns his head to where their wives are still standing, also sharing a kiss. He catches Christy’s eye and says, “I know you prefer it when I fuck you, baby, but it sounds like Rhett wants a turn with your tight pussy. That okay?”

Grinning, Christy joins them on the bed, leaning in to kiss her husband and then licking a stripe up Rhett’s pec before saying between them, “I guess I can settle.”

Link grabs Rhett’s chin and pulls him into another forceful kiss before growling against his lips, “She finishes twice before you do or you don’t come at all tonight, understand?” Rhett whimpers into Link’s mouth, a bit of panic entering his eyes. Link smiles, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you out, bo.” With that, he stands back up as Rhett wraps a gentle hand around the back of Christy’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Link’s hands find Jessie’s bare hips and she smiles up at him, peaking once around his bicep to see their spouses with their lips on each other. 

“I hope she isn’t the only one coming twice tonight,” Jessie says with a wink.

Link chuckles, “Course not, darlin’. Would you like to start by warming up my dick before it goes in her ass?”

Jessie pushes him back to lay down next to Rhett, kissing him and saying, “I’ll never say no to sitting on your cock, Neal.” She takes him by surprise by immediately taking his dick in hand and positioning herself over it, sinking down and shoving a sigh out of the man that’s accompanied by the moans of his wife as Rhett fingers her. She answers his pleasured but confused look by saying, “Rhett and I may have had a practice round before you two got here.”

“Naughty girl,” Link groans, gripping her hips and trusting up into her, causing the dark haired woman to throw her head back and moan his name. As Link fucks her, he turns his head to watch the other pair, hungrily taking in the view of Rhett’s fingers sliding in and out of Christy’s wet pussy as he leaves hickeys on her neck and breasts. “You weren’t the only ones up to no good. You can take her plug out, Rhett,” Link snickers, smirking as the end of the plug in his wife’s ass catches the light. He groans and thrusts harder into Jessie while his wife whines as Rhett removes the toy.

“Fuck, Neal,” Rhett sighs before he gets his mouth on Christy’s most sensitive skin. 

The two men work hard at bringing the women to climax, keeping tight reigns on their own orgasms, both gritting their teeth as Jessie and Christy cum around their respective appendages. Four people fight to catch their breath, the men still achingly hard and the women blissed out and gasping. Link leans over Rhett to kiss his wife, spreading kisses down her neck and smiling against her skin as a man’s hand wraps around his dick and a woman’s lips work their way down his spine. 

“You wanna ride his dick while I fuck your ass, baby? Wouldn’t want all that preparation to go to waste,” Link husks in her ear. 

Christy giggles and murmurs a, “Yes,” before catching his mouth one more time and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Link moans into it, hand grabbing at Rhett’s hip as he twists his wrist just right and passes a thumb over the head of his dick. “Fuck,” he breathes when he pulls away from her, eyes drifting to Rhett and Jessie kissing as the big man strokes his cock. He nudges Jessie’s hip, “You gonna sit on his face, darlin’?”

Jessie pulls back and grins up at Link, “Of course, I know it’s his favorite thing to do for me.”

The three of them observe Rhett who looks absolutely fucked, hair a mess, lips glistening, cheeks red, and eyes glassy. As much as he enjoys the sessions where he has the power, Link also knows he loves being told what to do, living for pleasuring the people he cares about the most. Link grabs his wrist to stop him stroking and brings his hand up to lick his own precum off Rhett’s fingers. A smile plays on his lips as he feels three sets of eyes linger on every movement of his tongue. “Scoot back further on the bed,” Link says after he’s done, patting Rhett’s chest. 

He complies and Jessie is immediately leaning back down to kiss him as Christy swings a leg over his hips. The women share a heated kiss that makes Link groan before Jessie settles above Rhett’s face. Link can’t take his eyes off of how massive Rhett’s hands look splayed on her thighs. He reaches a hand around his wife to grope her breasts, taking Rhett’s dick in his other hand and positioning it for her. She sinks down slowly, savoring it, making Rhett groan between Jessie’s legs where he sucks her clit. 

Link takes a moment to just watch, licking his lips when his eyes fall to where his best friend’s dick slides in and out of his wife. He could nearly burst from the sight, but instead he slides his dick around Christy’s hole, making sure to let it slip down so Rhett can feel it too. Christy braces her hands on either side of Rhett’s chest and gasps into Jessie’s mouth as Link presses in. “Fuck!” she shouts when the men get into a rhythm, now chasing their own orgasms with urgency. 

“I know, honey,” Jessie says to her, hands wandering over her tits, “Feels so fuckin’ good.” Christy whines and nods, pressing back into every thrust the men below and behind her give. Jessie fucks herself on Rhett’s tongue, rubbing her clit and moaning the names of every person in the room, making all of them that much more turned on. 

“Fuck! Rhett! Link! Oh, god,” Christy sobs, forehead landing on Jessie’s shoulder. The dark haired woman’s half open eyes find Link’s and she smirks before reaching a hand down to rub Christy’s clit, making her whine non-stop. 

Link bites his lip and thrusts harder, leaning forward and kissing at the back of his wife’s neck before growling in her ear, “Come for me, baby.”

“Link!” Christy cries, one hand gripping his thigh and the other finding Jessie’s. 

Jessie’s head falls back and she moans, cumming hard on her husband’s face, hand finding Christy’s hip to keep her upright. Link slams in one more time and whimpers as his wife clenches around him, filling her with his cum. Finally, Rhett spasms under them, moaning between his wife’s legs and thrusting up into Christy one last time. 

Carefully, Link pulls out and steadies Christy as she rolls off of Rhett, kissing her tenderly and pulling a blanket over them as he settles between her and Rhett. Jessie kisses her husband before grabbing a second blanket and curling into his side. Link smiles as he feels Rhett’s fingers tracing patterns into his skin until they still. The man always says he can’t fall asleep when other people are touching him and maybe that’s usually true, but he never has any trouble after he’s fucked or been fucked by one of his favorite people. Sighing, Link gives kisses to Rhett and Christy before lifting his head to make eye contact with Jessie. She smiles and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Harper44, I'm just as nsfw over there


End file.
